The Midnight Masquerade
by Doodle054
Summary: The Host Club is putting on a masquerade for the school, and Haruhi is able to attend as a girl! The twins are excited by the new game it has created. But will love get in the way of their brotherhood? or will she fall for another man in a mask?
1. The Announcement and Game Plan

It was funny, in its own way, how often she found herself there. Day after day, sitting there at the table, listening to the girls' questions and responding with whatever came to mind. She used to hate coming, she used to find the whole thing irrational, and irritating…

Oh wait, she still does.

* * *

"Ha-ru-hi!" Hikaru, Kaoru following in step beside him, came down the hallway towards her, "I wonder what Milord-"  
"-has decided to do today." Kaoru finished for him.  
"I'm sure it's something completely unnecessary." Haruhi concluded, walking up the stairs.  
"Probably, but-"  
"-Milord did say he had a surprise."

The three of them walked through the doors to the third music room, unsurprised by the scene before them. Hunny was eating his cake with bun-bun, Mori looking towards the window. Then there was Tamaki, waltzing around doing some extravagant speech that would end with them all wearing obnoxious clothing and him being the fantastic creator of "beauty." Kyouya didn't pay him any mind, but continued jotting things down on his notepad and occasionally agreeing with Tamaki; though she was sure he didn't agree at all.

"Haruhiii!" Tamaki glided over to her, "You're finally here! Daddy has the most wonderful cosplay for today!"  
"Oh great, what now?" she sighed.

"We will be secret agents to our beloved ladies! Tuxes and roses, with shades to boot! What gentle lady wouldn't want to dine with danger! A romance, tragic because of our double lives that keep us from ever living together peacefully, yet beautiful because of our true passion! It's almost Romeo and Juliet-" Tamaki just kept going with his usually ranting and raving about what an excellent idea it would be.

"That sounds nice senpai, but won't the club open soon?" Haruhi attempted to talk over Tamaki's rambling.  
"Oh! Quickly men! Agents are always punctual, let's go!"

"This was-" Hikaru started.  
"-the big surprise?"  
"_How boring_," they said in unison.  
"The surprise? Why, not at all," Tamaki continued, "I'll announce the surprise when the ladies arrive!"

"Ten minutes." Kyouya glanced at him.

"Ah! Hurry up! Wouldn't want them waiting now would we?" Tamaki rushed them into changing.

* * *

Haruhi didn't exactly love changing, but she enjoyed the three or four minutes of peace she gained from doing it. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She was a little pleased to see that she didn't look all that bad in a tux. Her slim figure made her perfect for all the ridiculous cosplay outfits Tamaki-senpai made her wear. Even if she did find him annoying, part of her worried about him sometimes. He had been in deep thought often lately, what could he be thinking about? What if something was really bothering him? Should she ask, or would it be rude?

Before she got to really dwell on it Hunny came bouncing along.

"Haru-chan! Are you ready to play?" He asked in his usual bubbly voice.  
"Uh... yeah, coming!" She finished her fixing her tie and joined the rest of the members.

Each of them was nicely dressed, black tuxes and hair combed back. Haruhi noticed Hikaru glance at his brother with a strangely mischievous look. '_What are they up to now_?' she thought. She let it go though; they were always up to something. Tamaki was welcoming the girls with his speech about the loveliness of today's "glorious mission." They all clapped when he finished and several squeals could be heard in the music room. After everyone had calmed down the girls began going off to each of their preferred hosts. As Tamaki walked towards his table, he fell flat on his face.

"AHHH! What in the world—" He looked down to find a banana peel on the floor. "You homosexual supporting characters!" He was about to chase them when Kyouya walked over, notepad in hand.

"MOMMY! Did you see that!? They purposely tripped me in front of the costumers! It doesn't look agently to trip on a banana!!! Do something!" He pointed at the two smug brothers.  
"You have guests, dad." Kyouya pushed his glasses up a bit, "Let's not disappoint them with your absence." He walked away casually.

Tamaki glared at the twins, letting it go momentarily. He would surely get them back later.

"Oh Tamaki, what if something happens to you?" One of the girls was gazing at him; she was clearly eating the agent material right up.  
"Something happen?" He placed his hand under her chin, pulling her close, "Do not fear my beautiful darling, come what may, I shall always return to you…"  
"Ohhhh~" She fainted, and the girls all clapped and giggled happily.

"_Wonder when Milord will spill the news?_" The twins glanced over at Tamaki's scene.  
"What news?" One of their own guests inquired.  
"We don't know for sure." Kaoru sighed.

"Besides, it doesn't matter really… as long as Kaoru stays close to me."  
"Hikaru!" he whined, "don't say those things in front of them…"  
"I'm sorry dear brother, I just can't hide these feelings anymore!" Hikaru and Kaoru held each other, just another one of their 'brotherly love' acts as usual.

Haruhi ignored them, trying to focus on her guests. '_I just don't get it…_'

* * *

A soft dinging sound of glass filled the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please?" Tamaki was standing, tapping his glass gently with his over-done princely smile. "I have an announcement to make!"  
"_Finally_." The twins sat up, still arm in arm, looking slightly bored.

"Next Saturday, the Host Club will be hosting an extravagant masquerade! All of you are invited to come! There will be food, dancing, and games for all, so please attend!" Tamaki said cheerfully. "Unlike many of our activities, this will be open to everyone at Ouran, so please feel free to notify all your friends." He continued, "It will begin at 7:00 P.M. and end at the stroke of midnight." He finished dramatically, bending over in a bow, one arm extended.

Lots of clapping of excitement and random comments such as "Oh I can't wait!" and "I'm definitely going!" rang throughout the room.

"Isn't it romantic Haruhi? A night of dancing with handsome young men, never knowing who it might be!? True love could happen for anyone! It's simply magical, don't you think?" One of Haruhi's guests was smiling at her.

"Well, I don't know, I mean how do you know you aren't dancing with someone you don't even like?" They looked at her, thinking about it.  
"You just know! That's why it's so romantic, you are attending right Haruhi!?" They all waited in suspense.  
"I don't think so- unless it's mandatory…"

"_It is_." The twins each put an arm over her shoulders, standing on both sides of her.

"Uh… then I suppose I am." She sighed and looked down.  
"You don't like these sorts of things do you, Haruhi?" The same customer asked.  
"Not really, but I can't wait to see you ladies in your dresses." Haruhi gave her natural grin and the girls giggled and blushed.  
"But you won't know who is who, remember!?" One pointed out, still giggling.

"Maybe I'll… just know?" Haruhi grinned again, the girls squealing now.

* * *

The twins attacked her with huggles.

"_Ha-ru-hi! You are adorable!_" They chanted while the girls were getting up to leave as the day came to a close.  
"Get off and stop harassing my daughter!" Tamaki dashed over trying to pry Haruhi away from the twins.  
"No! She's our classmate!" Hikaru refused.  
"Yeah, let go!" Kaoru replied.  
"All of you let go!" Haruhi demanded, "I can't breathe!"

They stepped away and laughed.

"We were thinking Milord—" Hikaru began.  
"-that perhaps, since it is a masquerade-"  
"-Haruhi could attend-"  
"-_as a girl_." They ended.

"As a girl!?" Tamaki repeated, shocked. "What if someone finds out?"

"She will be wearing a mask." Hikaru stated simply.  
"And we could always say it was her cousin, like we did at open house when your grandmother visited and Renge noticed her." Kaoru added.  
"They'll notice a host missing!" Tamaki insisted, worried.

"No they won't! It's open to the whole school, boys and girls will be attending and we will be hidden by masks. No one will know who is who, and therefore no one will notice one missing." Hikaru stated, looking at him, in a matter-of-factly way.

"Unless you just don't want Haruhi dancing with any other boys, Milord…" Kaoru pried.  
"Brother I think you might be onto something."  
"Could it be? Milord would be jealous… how unsightly." He mused.  
"Indeed, how perverted…" Hikaru joined.  
"I'm NOT a pervert!" Tamaki jumped, "I am only concerned about losing our precious Haruhi as a host club member!"

"_Whatever_…" The twins kept up.

"Are you sure no one will notice?" Tamaki questioned, beginning to fantasize about dancing with Haruhi dressed up, the secrecy of masks fueling their love as they twirl in the moonlight.

"_Positive_."

"Kyouya!?" Tamaki pointed.  
"Hmm?" He glanced up.  
"Make sure Haruhi has a dress for Saturday! Operation Dance-With-Haruhi-As-A-Girl is in motion!" Tamaki declared.

Everyone stared at him strangely. They had no idea what he was dreaming.

"Huh?" Haruhi had just been sitting their ignoring them for the last ten minutes.

"Haruhi! You are attending as a girl! You will be dancing with me." Tamaki said.  
"_With you_?" The twins leered.  
"Yes, with me. I'm her daddy!" Tamaki complained.

The twins pulled Tamaki aside and they all hunched over in a corner.

"_But how will you know which girl is Haruhi?_" They questioned him.

"I-I-I will figure it out." Tamaki looked confused for a moment, thinking about it.

"How about a different game-" Hikaru chimed.  
"-about dancing with Haruhi."  
"The first one to dance with Haruhi-"  
"-and figure out that it's her-"  
"_wins_." They grinned.

"Wins what?" Tamaki looked slightly intrigued, but mostly annoyed.

"A kiss." Kyouya interrupted them.

"WHAT!?" Haruhi piped up, glaring at them.

"A k-k-kiss!? She's my daughter! Her lips can't be tainted by the likes of you two devils!" He accused.

"_Then you better win_!" They laughed, grinning evilly.  
"I never agreed to that!" Haruhi was fuming.  
"I'll cut your debt by a fourth." Kyouya smiled.

"A fourth!? Let's see… that leaves…" Haruhi trailed doing the math in her head. "Fine, but only on the cheek. Oh! And nothing fishy like the Christmas party with Ms. Kanako!" She finished, irritated but willing to do anything to get her debt gone faster.

"I want to play!" Hunny joined the game.  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to join as well, but if I find her first, I'll add a fourth to the debt." Kyouya beamed.

"B-But that's not fair—" She was cut off by the twins and Tamaki huggling her.

They ignored her complaints, having their minds set on the game. The Host Club was going to have a busy week.


	2. Preparations and Emotions

**A/N:**

I would like to note that the story is **not **from specifically** Haruhi's P.O.V.** I wrote it in third person to sort of let the reader know the thoughts going on with **everyone**, sorry if that is confusing. If it's too hard to understand I could change it, let me know.

* * *

It was Tuesday at the Host Club and Saturday was coming fast. Everyone at the club was helping with the preparations, along with the student council, thanks to Kyouya. Even with all the work going on, he still managed to make it usable for the customers. Each host was working on something they could do well, while talking to their customers that had volunteered the week before, who were also helping were they could. Kyouya was all about the merit, in most ways.

"Haruhi! I had no idea how good you were at sewing." Haruhi's newest fan, Aya, smiled.  
"Yeah, I learned from my mother before she passed away. My father really encourages me all the time, sometimes" Haruhi paused to grin, "he even goes so far as to rip his clothes on purpose just so I'll sew them." The girls laughed, enjoying their time.

Haruhi kept helping to make the decorations more "extravagant and beautiful" as Tamaki-senpai had requested. She never understood his constant need for excessive beauty, but she just did as she was asked. Secretly, she was a little pleased with her decorations so far. The curtains really looked wonderful and the seams were perfect. The frills she had to add to the table cloths were also very well done. A loud 'THUMP' was heard and Haruhi looked over to see Kaoru on the ground.

"Kaoru! No!" Hikaru was beside him instantly, holding him close.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I fell over, dropping our mother's precious designs on the floor-" Kaoru's eyes grew teary, and the girls began to swoon.  
"No, don't say that. It was my fault for not helping you carry them."  
"Oh Hikaru!"  
"Kaoru!" The girls were now clapping and several began to help pick up the dresses that were dropped.

Their mother was designing all the outfits for the masquerade. Each person attending was personally fitted and photographed so she could decide the best design for them based on their size, hair color, skin, eye color, and overall appearance. The price was hefty, but the girls didn't mind at all- it was easily affordable for them. The last girls were fitted on Friday and Mrs. Hitachiin had the designs ready Monday. Now they were just bringing them in and passing them out to the costumers.

"Their mother is simply amazing!" Tamaki said, "These are gorgeous, and done in such a short amount of time!"  
"Yes, they are the best of the best. It's all I would allow for our customers." Kyouya replied.  
"Oh, Kyouya, you are truly the best." One of his costumers blushed, gazing at him.

"I do what I can." He smiled coolly.

Kyouya then bowed politely and continued calculating the money going into the project versus the money coming out of the project. He was also making sure things were on schedule for Saturday and trying to decide on an orchestra to book.

In the main hall where the party would take place, Hunny and Mori were assisting with putting everything up. When Haruhi would finish adding final touches to the products, they would put them where they needed to go. The curtains and other various decorations required tall, and/or strong, individuals. Together, they were both those things and were getting their job done very quickly.

Tamaki was in the Music room with the girls, complimenting the dresses they held up to show him and deciding exactly which decorations would be good to go to the main hall for Hunny and Mori. Hunny and Mori's customers stayed with Tamaki, too, because the final scene in the main hall was to be a surprise for everyone. In fact, the whole area had been closed off to students for the week, as approved by Tamaki's father, to prepare. He was also deciding on the exact foods that should be present.

"Hikaru, do you know-" Haruhi pulled his sleeve to get his attention for a moment and Hikaru turned to look. He jumped a little, surprised.

"Oh! Haruhi, W-What?" He blushed, he could feel it. He was hoping Kaoru was too busy to notice.  
"I was asking if you knew where I could get some more red thread. I ran out a few minutes ago and all I have in my set is black now." She replied.  
"Uh…um, yeah. Hang on." He walked off toward Kyouya.

A few moments later he returned with a set of red thread.

"I wasn't sure which tone you wanted, so here." He handed her the small box.

"Oh, thanks. Are you and Kaoru almost done? I might need help if we want this done by Saturday." She grabbed the box, accidentally brushing her fingertips against his. He immediately let go, a thin shade of crimson washing over his cheeks as the box fell.  
"Oops! Ah-sorry." She said, leaning down to pick it up, "Sometimes I get butterfingers."

"Hikaru?" Kaoru walked over.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was looking for you, hey Haruhi!" He put on hand on her head and ruffled her hair in their usual playful manner.  
"Ack, knock it off I need to finish this. Don't forget to help Hikaru! You, too, Kaoru." Kaoru laughed and took his hand back.

"_We know, we will_." The twins both went to finish bringing everything in and Haruhi continued her sewing. As they walked off, Hikaru glanced at Kaoru only for a second, trying to see if he might have caught a glimpse of his reaction to Haruhi's fingertips. Kaoru was smiling, and if you weren't Hikaru, you would never know that something was secretly on his mind.

* * *

It was Friday, and the masquerade was tomorrow.

"That sounds like a fine choice, Kyouya." Tamaki declared.

"Yes, they are one of the few available due to your lack of planning ahead." Kyouya stated simply.

"But commoner bands are cool!" Tamaki whined, "Surely the customers will love it! I mean we will have an orchestra, too, but for part of it was can try some of their strange music!"  
"Yes, well next time let me know prior to the day before, please." Kyouya shook his head, "Thank-you." Pushing his glasses up a bit he continued his work. Tamaki was annoying and dull-witted sometimes, but that was just part of their friendship that Kyouya had to endure.

* * *

When the twins got home, Hikaru sat in a chair by the window, looking outside. Kaoru looked at him. He knew that Hikaru could feel what he was thinking, but decided to try it out loud.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hm?"  
"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Hikaru kept his eyes locked on the view outside the window. He hated to seem so cold his beloved twin, but he needed a moment to sort things out.

Kaoru left it at that. Hikaru had been 'just thinking' for a while now, and every time Kaoru asked he got the same reply. '_Nothing. Just thinking._' They were brothers, they were supposed to share everything with each other. But he didn't push it, because he knew that he was hiding a few things himself. It wasn't like he wanted to, but he wasn't sure how Hikaru would handle it. It was just a crush, hopefully, and soon he wouldn't have to worry about it. For now, Kaoru decided to just keep it to himself.

Looking outside, Hikaru sighed. It was raining, cold and wet. He laughed a little, noting the irony of the weather matching his mood so well. The smile faded from his lips shortly, however, when he began to think on his position. Why did he blush around her? Why did he feel like something was doing ballet in his stomach when her hand accidentally grazed his own? All he needed and wanted was his brother, anything more than that was just fluff, cream on the cake, unnecessary. So then why was it that he found himself constantly needing that fluff? He didn't like it, it confused him. Everything added up, but the equation made no sense. Butterflies, gazing, forgetting his train of thought, and thinking about her too often. It all added up to equal one thing, which was just not right. A crush on Haruhi. It was the only, yet the most impossible, answer he had.

The rain trickled down his window and a car swooshed slowly down the street. The window began to fog slightly each time Hikaru breathed. The masquerade was coming up, only one day away now. He was nervous, and felt stupid for it. Even if they won the game, it's not like he would really get anything out of it besides upsetting Milord. '_Actually… that makes it worth it in its own way_.' He smiled a little at the thought of Tamaki waving his arms and yelling as he and Kaoru got kisses on the cheek from Haruhi.

"It's… dinner time, Hikaru." His concerned twin sat on the bed, waiting for a response.  
Hikaru moved and sat next to him, resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I think we should talk."  
"I couldn't agree more." Kaoru rested his head upon his brothers and they sat watching the rain in silence.


	3. A Talk and Saturday Begins

They both sat on the bed, staring out the window. Neither was thrilled to start the conversation, and neither thought it necessary to have one. They both knew, in a way, exactly what the other would say. They always did.

"_I should have told you sooner_…" The twins both started and stopped, looking at each other.

"You first," Kaoru said, a small mocking smile reached his lips for a moment.  
"It's about the same thing, isn't it?" Hikaru looked at him, holding eye contact.

"_Haruhi_." They said in unison, still holding their stare.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but could only have been thirty seconds. Hikaru felt a chill down his spine. '_So this is it… the first real obstacle of __**our**__ world_,' he thought. Somehow he had always known it would happen eventually, you can't share everything forever. Kaoru could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that something was going to change forever between them, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Do you like her?" Hikaru eyed him, taking hold of his hand.  
"I'm… not sure." Kaoru looked down.  
"Don't lie to me!" Hikaru lashed out, squeezing his hand tightly.  
"So what if I do?" Kaoru looked up at him, squeezing back, "Is it going to change anything?"

Hikaru paused, looking at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Even if I do like her, it's obvious she doesn't like me back. Milord should realize his feelings eventually and she will end up in his arms." He looked at Hikaru, not angrily, but in a compassionate way, "Besides, it's becoming more obvious every day that you love her far more than I ever could."

"What are you saying, I-" Kaoru shook his head.  
"I saw you today, with the red sewing thread."  
"There was nothing to see!" Hikaru found himself suddenly frantic. He was unsure of how to respond to his brother's usual kind nature in this situation, they had never had this sort of dispute before. For some ridiculous reason, he was embarrassed about how he felt for her.  
"Hikaru! It wasn't just today, it's been almost everyday for a while now! You tell me not to lie and you turn around a hypocrite!" Kaoru's voice cracked a little on the last part. It was hard for him to be so harsh with Hikaru.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said, unable to look at him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt disgusted with himself for the way he was reacting to Kaoru's incredibly accurate accusations.

"Sorry for loving someone other than me?" Kaoru looked at his brother, still holding his hand. He smiled a tenderly and grabbed Hikaru's free hand, "Love isn't something you should be sorry for, Hikaru."

"I lied to you, even after you called me out on it…" Hikaru was calming down, but still felt an uneasy chill. '_Could things ever be the same after this_?' he thought.

"Well I tried to lie too… guess we really are alike." Kaoru laughed softly at the irony, resting his head on Hikaru again.

"And so we are." Hikaru replied smiling a little, "What am I to do now, brother?"  
"If you really love her," Kaoru was talking in a whisper now, "everything you can."

The two sat, more contently than before, glad everything had been said and done. Maybe things could be the same; they could still be close in many ways. They would just open up a little more. After about five minutes of silence, Kaoru stood, still holding one of Hikaru's hands, "So dinner…" he smiled.  
"Dinner." Hikaru stood as well. Together they walked out of the room, leaving behind more than just a conflict between siblings, but gaining more than a simple solution.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, and the masquerade was only hours away. Everyone was getting ready, but not everyone was thrilled about it.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ranka huggled his daughter.

"Dad, you really don't have to do this…" Haruhi sighed. She wasn't exactly pumped about going to this event. The only good part that could come of it was fixing some of her debt, which was also in jeopardy.  
"What?!" He jumped up looking distraught, "It's your first dance! Of course I'm going to help you get ready, now put this on for daddy." He pushed her into her room and began getting out make-up and thinking about hair styles.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the dress in her hands.

"Hey, where did this come from? It looks… expensive." She asked, starting to change.  
"Oh, your friend's mom sent several to choose from. I liked that one best, isn't it marvelous!?"  
"What friend's?" Haruhi twitched, she had a pretty good idea of which friend's.  
"Those pretty Host Club boys, the twins!" Ranka was dancing around the room, excited. "Hurry up! Daddy doesn't want you to be late!" He sang.

"Ugh, I'm trying but this dress is huge and difficult," she struggled a bit more getting it on right, "…so unnecessary," she kept mumbling.

After about ten minutes of struggling she walked out. Her hair was messy and her expression frazzled. It was obvious she didn't do this sort of thing often. The dress was floor length, just as the other girls' had been, and a beautiful deep maroon color. The fringes were gold and the design was, in her opinion, over dramatic and excessive. '_At least I'll blend in nicely_.' She thought. Her dad stood in front of her, holding a big golden bow.

"You look so cute!" He smiled, giddy.

"Uh, dad, I don't think that bow is going to work. I don't really have a lot of hair anyways." She was slightly pleased that she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of doing her hair. Short hair was so nice to work with sometimes.  
"Daddy has a nice wig right here for you!" He held up a brown wig, the hair was fine and believable. It was also slightly familiar.  
"Huh!? When did you get that?" She backed away.  
"I kept it from your performance with the Roberia Academy girls!" He swooshed it from side to side with a big smile on his face, "and I have this beautiful mask they sent after I called and asked them what a masquerade was, but we will do your make-up, just in case!"

"I don't think I'll need it-" She put her hands in front of her defensively.

"But if you have short hair you will be easier to find!" He said triumphantly.  
"W-what!? How do you know about that?"  
"Kyouya gave me a call, now sit down! You only have two hours before it's time!" He pushed her into the chair and grabbed his make-up kit.

* * *

Tamaki had gone to Kyouya's to get ready for the big night. He kept fiddling with his fingers while Kyouya got dressed and combed his hair. '_Those two misfits_…' He couldn't get over the idea of Hikaru and Kaoru getting kisses from his precious daughter! Hunny was sweet and wouldn't think anything of it, and Mori probably wouldn't even be playing with his all because he would want Hunny to win. The only confusing part was Kyouya, he never played these games. It had been bothering Tamaki for a while.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yes?" Kyouya played along, cleaning his glasses.

"Why are you playing this game?" Tamaki watched him, curious.  
"To make it more interesting." He answered simply, putting his glasses back on.  
"But you don't usually-"  
"Afraid of a little competition?" He joked, glancing at him.

"No! I don't care!" Tamaki swung his arms up and down frantically, "I am only doing it so those rotten twins won't scar my dear Haruhi!"

"Of course you are." Kyouya replied a bit smugly, watching for any signs of acknowledgement in Tamaki's face.  
"What do you mean by-"

"It's time." Kyouya cut him off, walking out of the room. Tamaki sat a moment. '_Why else would I do it_?' He felt a strange warmth in his cheeks. '_Am I blushing? Why am I-_…' He noticed Kyouya had really started to leave.

"Wait for me!" He went running.

* * *

"Ready, Hikaru?" Kaoru walked into their bathroom and sat on a small bench in the big room.

"Are you?" He asked, combing his hair and looking at his brother in the mirror.

"Yeah, I just went to tell mom we might get back late, but she already knew everything about it!" Kaoru said.

"_Kyouya_." They said together.

"Yeah, he called her and informed her all about it, she even sent some designs to Ranka for Haruhi."

"Which ones?" Hikaru asked, seeing a possible advantage.

"Wouldn't say, apparently she knows about the little game, too." He laughed.

"Great," Hikaru said, grabbing his mask, "Let's win this then."

"Yes, let's." Kaoru followed him out of the bathroom.

* * *

It was exactly 6:54 P.M. Already the guests were all waiting patiently for the main hall doors to open, and for the masquerade to begin. Whispers and giggling could be heard all around, and everyone was anxious to start the promised night of magic. Inside, the host members were making sure everything was ready.

"The orchestra is in place and the commoner band said they are prepared to play when their time comes. Our public has already begun to arrive and all members are accounted for, including Haruhi." Kyouya reported to Tamaki, "Her father called to let me know she was on her way."

"Perfect! And the food?" He looked at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"_Set-up and ready_."

"The last of the refreshments were brought in five minutes ago." Hikaru finished.

"It's time gentlemen! To your places!" Tamaki said grandly.

It was 6:59 P.M., and the doors began to open…


	4. The Masquerade pt1

As the doors began to open, whispers of astonishment could be heard every where. The entire hall was heavily decorated, jewels and masks on the walls, gorgeous curtains that almost touched the floors and extended to the very top of the windows. There were five tables lined up against one wall with expensive food dishes covering every inch of tabletop, three giant bowls of the finest non-alcoholic beverages, and mints could be found in smaller bowls at each table. The hall was dimly lit and there were candle sets of three extending from the walls like torches. At the far end of the hall there were two large sets of stairs with red carpet rolled down them. The two sets of stairs wound up to meet in the center, creating a large circular stage at the top. On the ground between the two sets of stairs was a small pit in which the orchestra was playing a very soft, slow tune as the guests gathered. The stage was closed off by a large set of deep red curtains like a theater, and standing in the center of the stage was Tamaki. He was dressed in a navy blue dress jacket that had gold fringes with buttons similar to a marching band uniform, but much more formal. He wore a gold mask with blue beads and red, blue, and gold feathers on the sides. In his hand he held a single rose. '_Here we go!_' he thought.

"Welcome!" He began, "As promised, the Midnight Masquerade is finally here. Refreshments are on the left wall for your enjoyment and there will be several activities to participate in through the night. I speak for the entire Host Club when I say 'Thank-you for joining us this evening, your attendance is our pleasure.' I'm sure you all are wondering about the main event?"

All the girls waited in suspense, several boys in the audience looked slightly confused.

"At our last major event, the Christmas Party, the lady who danced the best won a kiss on the cheek from our own Haruhi Fujioka, with a slight twist." He laughed. "This year there is also a twist for you lovely ladies, and kind gentlemen. As you can see, the other members are currently in hiding. We will be among you, hidden by our masks, dancing and playing. The lady who can first identify the other five club members, or the most members, before the end of the night wins a date with their favorite member. To prove you have identified each member without giving them away to the rest of our guests, discretely ask if it is the member you think it is. You only get one guess per dance. If you are correct, they will give you a pearl, and each member's pearl is a different color. I know you ladies will do well."

"As for the gentlemen," Tamaki smiled and had to pause as the girls all screamed with giddy joy at the idea, "If each of you could take a number tag and pin it to your jackets to begin, the one who gains the most ladies' hands for a dance, combined with the most compliments on his abilities to do so, will become eligible to enter as a new member of the Host Club."

He put both arms in the air dramatically, bowing as he had when he first announced the Masquerade. This time the girls giggled and cheered and the boys clapped wildly. Being a member of the elite Host Club was an honor at Ouran, only the most handsome and rich were hand selected by Tamaki.

The orchestra began a new song as Tamaki walked down the right set of stairs gracefully. At the bottom he immediately bowed to the first girl he saw and asked for her hand while offering her the rose. She giggled and accepted, and they began to dance. Seeing this as a sign that the game had begun, several boys began requesting girls' hands for the dance. Most of them were accepted, one or two were politely turned down due to their lack of charm. Those few gave up, but one boy that had been rejected stood out from the rest. Tamaki watched him attempt to lure the girl back in while Tamaki danced with his own guest. He could barely hear them, but from what he heard, he was slightly impressed.

"You tell me no, but your smile betrays you." He pressed, now getting on his knee to look up at her while taking hold of one of her hands, "I promise, it'll be fun." He was whispering now, "Just… one… dance." The words were soft and almost seductive; he never broke eye contact through his mask.

"Heh... Oh my, well... Maybe this one." It was obvious she was a shy girl. She smiled, blushing, and followed him. As they began to dance, a big grin spread across his face.

'_Who is he?_' Tamaki wondered, but continued his dance.

**

* * *

**

The twins were separated for the sake of the game, and while one would be sipping punch the other would be dancing. Hikaru looked over to see his brother dancing with a girl across the room. She had short black hair, and for a second Hikaru was sure she was a fan of Hunny. He made of a game of trying to guess the different people, but realized it was harder than it seemed. This was especially true because he never cared about other people, and never noticed much about them.

"You won't win the game if you stand around drinking punch all night," a girl laughed as she reached for a glass, "Don't want to be a Host?"

"Just taking a small break." He said, bored.

"You don't sound excited to be here… maybe that means you are already a host!" She beamed, excited.

"Uh…" Hikaru panicked a little, "I just don't see anyone I want to ask yet."

"Oh." She was disappointed, and he smiled smugly. He didn't lie, he just avoided her accusation. "What about that girl?" She pointed to a girl leaning against the wall. The girl was obviously having a terrible time.

"Fine." He made his way through the crowd.

On his way, a girl with a big pink bow walked up to Hikaru and asked him to dance. He looked over the girl's shoulder while dancing to see the other girl he was going to ask was being asked by someone else. He didn't recognize the guy, which didn't surprise him. The boy's hair was brown and messy, in a purposeful way, and about the same length as his. He was wearing black dress pants, which Hikaru could tell weren't name brand, and a black and red jacket with coat tails. The jacket had pins on it and looked more punked out than most of the guests' attire. Hikaru wasn't sure what to make of him. '_I didn't know kids at our school wore that sort of thing, is he a commoner?_' He stared as the boy got closer to the girl.

**"**Youdon't have to be afraid to dance. I'm not perfect at it, and we are all human here.**" **He smiled warmly.  
Reaching out for her hand, he tried again, **"**It'll be worth it. Let's go.**"**  
**"**Okay…**"** The girl seemed hesitant but took his hand and they began to dance.

'_So he is a smooth talker…_' Noticing Kaoru head toward the refreshments, he continued dancing with the girl. It was funny how even hidden behind a mask, he could tell it was Kaoru from a mile away. The girl he was dancing with was outgoing and laughed a lot, occasionally asking a question. Her voice seemed very familiar.

"So… are you a twin?" She asked after they were done. "Your height fits and the laughter seems mischievous enough."

"You have to be more specific," He smiled, a bit shocked by her observation, "And only one guess per dance, so you'll have to wait now." He bowed and moved along. She watched him as he walked away; she was probably trying to guess which one he was for when he asked her to dance again.

'_I wonder where Haruhi is…_' he thought, looking around. Ever since he and Kaoru had talked, she had been on his mind even more. How would he act around her now that it was said out loud like that? He felt his palms start to sweat and tried to focus on fitting into the crowd instead of Haruhi. As he was walking, he noticed Hunny dancing with a girl. After a moment he handed her a pearl form his pocket. Another girl danced with him and received a pearl as well. They were practically lined up.

'_That's practically given. The real challenge will be me and Kaoru. Mori is taller than most and easily spotted, although Kyouya could also be a challenge... But Haruhi will be the most difficult of all._' He laughed to himself. He was making sure while he danced and walked around to keep an eye out for her. He had to win that kiss, even if it was on the cheek, especially if it meant irritating Milord.

**

* * *

  
**

Haruhi felt heavy in her make-up, heels, mask and giant dress. She did fit in well as far as appearances went, but she couldn't dance as a girl. She had only practiced as a boy. She wasn't quite sure how long she would be able to keep from dancing. She hated having to turn someone down and hurt their feelings, but at the same time she didn't want to give herself away. '_No one's luck is quite like mine_…' she sighed.

"Care to dance?" A familiar voice asked, extending his hand.

"I-I don't dance much." She said, a strange feeling to run away came over her.

"Are you saying you will not take this dance?" He asked, bending down to look at her. Through her mask she analyzed him. '_Kyouya! Oh crap_!'

"I would love to." She smiled, taking his hand. '_He would expect me to say no, hopefully this throws him off._'

They danced for two or three minutes, and Haruhi kept trying to look down and away from his piercing eyes. The shadow king wasn't stupid, and he was also not bad at dancing. He was practically holding her up, keeping her from her clumsy footwork. He leaned down towards her at the end of the song and whispered, "It wouldn't be interesting to end it just yet." He smiled. A chill went down her spine before she sighed in relief. '_He must be waiting for something._'

"Thank-you for your dance." He said, no longer whispering. He bowed and walked away. Another girl began dancing with him and he handed her a pearl. She must have been a costumer of his to recognize him so quickly. She put the pearl in a tiny bag where two others already existed. '_She got Hunny and Mori, too._' Haruhi noticed. Her hair was up in an extravagant hairdo, topped with a big pink bow. The girl, whose mask was also big with feathers and glitter, looked towards her.

"ZOMG YOU REALLY ARE A CROSSDRE-" shocked by the sudden burst, Haruhi lost balance and fell forward onto the girl.

"W-wha-!?!" Haruhi exclaimed. The girl got up, watching Haruhi closely as she got up as well. Her eyes twinkled as she stared Haruhi down. A few people had stopped to look but continued what they were doing. The girl got close to Haruhi.

"Fujioka Haruhi." She pointed proudly, "Why didn't you tell me you were into that!?" She had little hearts floating around her head.

"Renge!?" Haruhi gulped. She tried to think of a way out of it, "No, no it's me! Remember? You mistook me for Haruhi once before. I'm his cousin from the last party."  
"Ah~ No!" Renge clenched her chest assuming the failure position, "I was so sure!"  
"Aha, sorry." Haruhi scratched her head nervously.

"How many pearls do you have? Which member do you want a date with?" Renge slammed her with questions, obviously excited by the game.

"Well I don't have any, I wasn't really playing…" she replied.

Renge looked distracted, "Hold that thought." She left to dance with a boy. '_Is that Kaoru… no it's Hikaru_.' Haruhi thought. '_She really is an otaku_…,'

"Hello, would you allow me this dance?" a boy with messy brown hair and a black mask with red beads extended his hand towards her. The voice was familiar, but he wasn't a host. '_Who is this guy_…,' she wondered.  
"I don't know, I'm not good at dancing." She replied.

**"**You don't have to be afraid to dance. I'm not perfect at it, and we are all human here**." **He smiled warmly.  
Reaching out for her hand, he tried again **"**It'll be worth it. Let's go.**"**  
**"**Okay…**"** Haruhi said hesitantly, but took his hand and began to dance.


	5. The Masquerade pt2

Haruhi tried to fake a smile while she danced with the boy. He took it very slowly, allowing her to keep up with his steps the best she could. She knew she had seen him somewhere before. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"That's cheating, isn't it?" He laughed.

"No, you aren't a host. I think I may know you though…" She stared at him, still trying to keep her balance.

"Wait, say something else." He looked at her quizzically.

"Like what? What do you mean?"

"Haruhi!?" He paused for a moment, but continued dancing.

"Huh? But how-"

The dance ended, and he bowed to her. "Thank-you, I can't wait to talk to you again later tonight." His voice was gentle and warm, slightly less forward than before.

Haruhi stared blankly as he went to find another girl to ask to dance. '_What in the world does he mean by that?_' she wondered. Suddenly she saw Renge coming towards her.

"Who is that? I saw you two dancing and talking, you like him don't you!?" She was her usual self. "Oh my! A masked romance cast at the stroke of midnight! How romantic!"

"Heh, no it's not like that, I just think I have met him somewhere before." Before Renge could continue, Haruhi asked, "Did you get anymore pearls?"

"No, but I know what one of the twins is wearing. I'll get him when I see him." She was peering through the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the mask she danced with earlier.

"I'm sure you will." Haruhi walked away, trying to keep herself poised and not fall on her face. The heels were hurting her feet.

As she began to walk, another song was ending. She found herself at the punch table. After the song had completely finished, it was silent in the hall except for the chatter of the guests. Lights lit up the stage and Tamaki was again standing in the center.

"It is now 10:00 P.M. We have scheduled for your entertainment a commoner's band! I hope you all enjoy the music, we will continue with our own easy listening after the performance! Keep up the good work, and give a big hand for the band!" He bowed and clapped, walking back down the stairs as the curtains opened.

Hikaru was watching the stage and was surprised by the sight. There were two guitar players, a drum player, and in the middle of the stage with a microphone and a guitar was the boy he had seen earlier. He was still in the black and red outfit, with his brown messy hair. '_That explains it_…' he thought to himself. The boy grabbed the mic and gave a big grin.

"Thanks for having us tonight. I have had the honor of dancing with many of you lovely girls and this school truly is elite in both beauty and manners. I hope you fully enjoy our performance!" As he ended their song began. Everyone was dancing again and enjoying the new beats. They were more quickly paced, and some guests found it difficult to dance properly to the fast beats. Several began to just shake around awkwardly. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. '_Excellent_.' Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi stared at the performance on stage. She was completely confused. '_He is the singer of a "commoner" band?_' she thought for a moment, '_then how does he know me?_' She began walking through the crowd. She noticed Kyouya and walked the opposite way, accidentally bumping into someone else. "Oh! Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright, care to dance?" The boy asked, uncaring.

"Uh, I don't dance much." She looked up at him. '_Hikaru!_'

"Oh. That's cool then." He smiled a little. She felt really bad.

"Maybe for a second." He shrugged and began dancing with her. It was still fast paced, but suddenly the band took up a slow tune. Hikaru took her around the waist, still having a good deal of distance between them. He was looking around, hardly even paying attention.

"Looking for something?" Haruhi asked, noticing his absentmindedness. '_Probably me, how ironic._' She laughed to herself a little, but then refocused on not giving herself away by being a clumsy dancer.

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing important." He thought he saw a short brown-haired girl, but she was much too tall.

"Well for it being so unimportant you seem to be trying very hard. Is it a girl?" She asked, in an uncaring and unromantic tone.

"Actually yes, and I guess she is very important to me." He replied, and she could see through his mask that his eyes were slightly glazed and his smile became soft. '_Oh, I guess it isn't me… I didn't know that Hikaru liked anyone that way._' She was surprised.

"Oh, well I hope you find her. It's supposed to be romantic on a night like this, right?" She smiled, almost loosing her footing. For some reason, she felt a strange pain in her chest.

"She doesn't care about things being romantic; in fact she doesn't care about many things. But I hope I find her, too." He smiled again. "Find any of those pearls yet?"

"No, I'm not really playing." She said awkwardly. '_Why do I feel this way_?'

"You don't want a date with a host member?" He seemed surprised as the song began to softly fade.

"Not really. I don't see the big deal." They bowed and she began to walk away. She turned around before he left and said "Good luck finding that friend of yours."

"Thank-you…" He watched her walk away. '_Wait a second, she doesn't see the big deal? It couldn't have been…_'

He tried to follow after her, but he lost of sight of her in the crowd. '_Damn it!_' he thought as he continued walking past girls.

"Hey! I want another dance!" Renge had found him.

"Ugh, fine." He took her hand and they danced to the band. He was obviously not happy.

"You have to be Hikaru, because Kaoru is much more kind." She accused.

"Good job." He handed her one of his pearls and didn't even bother finishing the dance before going back to search for Haruhi.

The band stopped and the brown messy-haired boy wiped some sweat off his forehead. He took the microphone calmly and began to speak. "Thank-you! Now I'm going to need my favorite girl from the audience to help me with our last song. It's a duet, and well…" He smiled, "I can't really serenade myself." Laughter was heard from the crowd as girls raised their hands in excitement.

"You there." He pointed to Haruhi, "The young lady in the maroon dress and the big golden bow." He smiled widely, showing his teeth. Everyone turned to see her sitting quietly on a chair in the back. '_Oh no, why did I have to be his favorite_?' she thought as she stood.

"Umm… No thanks!" She said and waved. Everyone laughed again and began encouraging her.

"Come on, you were my favorite dance of the night. It's alright, remember? You don't have to be afraid to do this sort of thing. No one will laugh." She was practically being forced up the stairs.

From the audience the club members watched, fascinated by the way commoners did things. Kyouya pushed his glasses up a little and smiled a little. '_Interesting._'

Tamaki was clapping along, and Hunny and Mori were cheering the girl they didn't know was Haruhi on. Kaoru was clapping, too. He saw Hikaru across the crowd with a surprised expression on his face and approached him slowly, trying not to be noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked whispering while they all cheered.

"It's Haruhi!" Hikaru said, walking forward through the crowd. He had to get to her before anyone else noticed. He had to win. Kaoru watched in amazement. '_Is he really going to go for it?_' Haruhi was finally on stage, standing awkwardly with a slight blush hidden by her mask. She didn't like this much attention focused on her, and she did not like to sing in front of anyone.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." She stuttered. He stepped close to her and took her hands, looking into her eyes with a genuine smile on his face.

"Please, do me this honor. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He pleaded.

"Uh I-I just…" She looked around at the anxious faces. "Fine. But only if you tell me who you are afterwards." She sighed.

"Alright! It's a deal." All the girls in the audience were swooning over his words, and clapping over the new exciting deal they had made. Everyone wanted to find out who this mystery guy was.

Hikaru was towards the front of the audience watching everything. A look of pain washed over his face when she accepted his flattery and agreed to sing with him. '_Does she like him? Why does she want to know who he is so badly?_' He was worried, maybe he was too late.


End file.
